


Routine

by jeremyheere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, this- this wasn't supposed to be angst, zneefrock productions, zpchill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyheere/pseuds/jeremyheere
Summary: Michael likes routines. Jake changes a thing or two.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakedillinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakedillinger/gifts).



> Happy birthday Anaulak u babie
> 
> also y'all better BELIEVE this is the zpchill cast

Michael had a routine. During the week, get up at 7, get ready, drive to school. At lunch buy sushi and a slushie at 7/11. After school drive him and Jeremy over to Jeremy’s house and play video games and hang out until 6, then drive home. On the weekends it was sleep in till noon and go over to Jeremy’s. He liked his routine, it was comforting always knowing what was coming next, and Michael had never liked change.

Jake and Michael had gotten together about six or seven months after the events of the squip died down, Michael telling Rich how her felt about Jake over text, not knowing that Rich and Jake were having a sleepover and Jake was goofing around on Rich’s phone. It was awkward and embarrassing for both of them, and didn’t go how Michael had planned there (eventual) getting together, but it got them together which is the important part. Them getting together had changed a few minor things in Michael’s routines.

For one, Michael now drove Jake to school, putting his wheelchair in the back and taking it out when they got to school. They had different lunch periods, but Michael always stopped outside Jake’s classroom so he could get a kiss before going off to lunch. After school he drove him home, same deal with the wheelchair and that was about it for the week. It took a bit but it was all fairly easy to get used to. It all became part of a new kind of routine, which was fine, but Michael’s favourite changes were the weekends.

Possibly one of the best parts about dating Jake Dillinger was finding out how close they lived to each other. One of Jake’s rich uncles who was overseas half the year for work had taken him into his house, where Jake lived on the main floor so it was easier to access everything with his limited mobility out of his wheelchair. And as it turns out, Jake’s uncle Solomon lived about a five minute walk away from where Michael lived. What this meant, to him at least, is that on the weekends, at all times, Michael was five minutes away from cuddling with his boyfriend.

The change that this applied to Michael’s routine was that on the weekends, Michael got up, quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, said bye to his moms, and walked over to Jake’s, still in his pyjamas. He’d get there, get some water and two granola bars, bring them to Jake so he could take his meds and then crawl into bed with him where they’d doze off together. He liked dating Jake, always happy , exuding confidence with a contagious smile that Michael had grown quite attached to. 

It was a regular saturday, Michael giving Jake his meds and then cuddling up to him, kissing him lightly on the back of the neck and falling right back asleep, because as much as he adored his boyfriend and making sure he was properly medicated, waking up at 7:15 on a weekend was not exactly “ideal” in Michael’s books. As per the routine they usually woke up together around one, but today Michael was woken up a bit earlier, as Jake shifted around emphatically, clearly distressed. He was panting and whimpering, with his face all screwed up.

“A nightmare” Michael guessed, as he took his arm and shook him lightly, not succeeding in waking him. He was about to try it again, this time with more force when Jake let out a choked sob and yelled “mom!” his eyes snapping open as he sat up in bed, breathing heavily, tears starting to fall. Michael sat up, more concerned now that he knew it was about Jake’s parents and their disappearance. They still hadn’t come back since they left, on the run before Jake’s halloween party. Michael was never sure how to handle these situations with Jake, who never liked to talk about his parents. He put his arms around Jake, who leaned into him gratefully, letting out shuddering gasps

“Are you okay baby?” Michael asked softly. Jake was silent for a minute before taking a shaky breath.  
“I don’t think…. My parents are coming back” he whispered, voice hoarse and threatening to break. Michael breathed in, wanting to say something but paused, not knowing how to go about it.  
“I mean, why- why would they.” Jake continued, shoulders slumping. “They know I’m okay and they don’t- they don’t-” he gulped back a sob. “They don’t need me!” he finished sharply, tears flowing freely. Michael wrapped his arms around Jake tighter.  
“Jake I don’t- I don’t know if or- when your parents are coming back but I’ll- I’ll be here with you until they do. And if they- if they don’t then- they’re missing out. You’re- amazing, and you deserve so much love” Michael said, not really knowing how to address the situation. Jake drew in a shaky breath and snuggled closer to Michael.  
“I know it’s awful, I can’t even imagine what it’s like and- I know you don’t like talking about it but you can always, always come to me, okay? Even if it’s just to cuddle or- or uhh, to vent or anything, I’m always here. I promise.” Michael said. Jake opened his mouth and then closed it, nodding slowly. Michael stroked Jake’s hair and Jake closed his eyes, humming. He yawned.  
“I-” Jake started and then paused, frowning. “I’m tired.” he finished, softly. He pulled back and looked up at Michael, eyes still red and tears staining his cheeks. Michael nodded and kissed his forehead. They both lay down again, Jake laying on Michael’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. After a long silence Jake whispered,  
“Mike?”  
“I’m here”  
“I-” Jake paused, taking a breath. “I love you” he mumbled, barely audible. Michael’s breath hitched, expecting Jake to say something but not that. He didn’t exactly mind, it was just that it wasn’t- planned or part of the routine or-  
“Jake?”  
Jake hummed in response.  
“I love you too”  
It could become part of the routine.


End file.
